We are commercializing a fluorescence-based genotyper with significantly higher throughput than current instruments and the potential to operate for extended periods unattended. Such an instrument has the potential to revolutionize plant and animal genetics, drug discovery, and disease mapping, by making it cost-effective to perform large-scale genomic screens employing thousands of genetic markers. In phase I, we demonstrated the capability of a novel horizontal ultrathin gel system coupled with a high-speed scanning detector to separate and detect 60 lanes of samples in 40 minutes. We have also demonstrated that modifications to the gel buffer allows gels to be reused five times with minimal degradation in separating quality. In Phase II, we will 1) continue experimentation with this novel reusable buffer system, 2) construct an automated ample loader facilitating unattended operation, 3) increase the throughput of the existing 60 lane instrument to 96 lanes, 4) refine the genotyping software, and 5) beta-test the genotyper at ABS Global, Inc. And Micro Diagnostics, Inc. To determine weaknesses that will need to be addressed before full-scale production begins. This will be accomplished collaborating with Drs. James Weber and Val Sheffield and Wasyl Malyj.